girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese
"Cheese is great! The moon is made of it, you know!" ~Kaja''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGL6ZSviyP0 (at about 3:55). In ''Girl Genius dialog and artwork, cheese often appears seemingly at random. One theory suggests that such cheese may highlight romantic attraction, especially ill-fated or skewed attraction: QED lust. Behold the power of Cheese. However, many appearances of cheese have no connection to romance (see list below). Another theory suggests that a mention or appearance of cheese in an incongruous context is often funny (perhaps funnier than many other items in incongruous contexts), making it a good choice for an entertaining object appearing at random. Appearances of Cheese In Canon (In order of appearance.) * Silas Merlot's pet project was (supposedly literally) to turn . A Merlot is a grape grown for making a dry red wine and might be served with cheese. (No necessary romantic connection. However, Merlot may be considered married to his work.) * When the students discuss whether Agatha was in her underwear when she went flying with Gil in the falling machine, might be cheese on the table. (Of course, tables are not unreasonable places to find cheese.) * Agatha tells Von Pinn that she wouldn't have Gil even if Von Pinn . * Lars, Agatha's leading man in Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Heterodyne shows, and who, to his own amazement, fell for her (romantically and ultimately), was a cheesemaker's apprentice before running off to join the circus. * Anevka tells her brother Tarvek to , because "it will go well with the cheese". (This is presumably is a pun suggesting that the flirtation is "cheesy," rather than an actual suggestion that literal cheese has something to do with flirtation.) * The soldier who, before ordering Master Payne and his Circus out of Sturmhalten, presents Payne with a monetary reward for the "capture" of "Madame Olga" (Agatha) relays presumably Prince Aaronev's claim "noblesse oblige" as . (No necessary romantic connection."Don't perform shotgun weddings"? "I got you out of bed because you were making too much noise"?) * Possibly Chef's over (his nemesis?) Brillat-Savarin through the use of pie. *Among the praises of Mechanicsburgand presumably the countryside under its sway, unless there are subterranean pastures in the city proper, which actually is not unthinkable sung in of which part is sung in-panel; the entire song is written below the comic strip, as it would have been unwieldy to fit it all within the strip itself are the touching words "How beautiful her dairy farms, / And for her cheese we all give thanks.". * Cheese is among the various methods of killing that Bangladesh DuPree (however that happens) with Gil for use in the defense of his convalescing father. (No necessary romantic connection.However, applying the theory to DuPree makes it the most horrific of the methods suggested. Alternatively, it can be seen as the penultimate stage (before hugging Gil, the "World's best boss!") of going from annoyed to falling in love with the task before her.) * A wedge of cheese appears in a frame with Zeetha and Higgs immediately following a frame in which Zeetha to be making at the airman. Its depiction is explicable, in that there is a bar fight going on around them and a lot of random objects may be being thrown, but presumably said depiction is not undesigned. From Zeetha's reaction, it may be that it struck the back of her head. * One of the flavors of snails If snails do not seem to have a connection to romance, you have not seen Microcosmos, or The Philosopher Kings’ video, “You Don’t Love Me,” which incorporates footage from the film. offered by a street vendor terrified by of the Torchmen. * A little girl asks Zeetha whether she is a tramp, and then, otherwise unfathomably, whether she likes cheese. (This makes perfect sense if the only definition of tramp the girl knows is "poor person who doesn't have a home". It's only a step from "poor" to "hungry".Datkhound 17:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) * Cheese is part of Gil's summary — compare "ale and whores" of Zola's plan to gain power. * It is also part of Mittelmind's brief explanation of his background. * Fraulein Snaug brings to Von Zinzer, and the two of them share some first aid and heart-to-heart revelations. There's a reason the chapter's called "Flirting Minions." * Why do little boys get sent out of the house in Agatha’s great-grandfather’s time? , of course. (Sounds like magnetizing them was a really good idea, actually.)If you don't see the romance connection, go away and come back when you have kids. * has the slogan "Be all that you can Brie".Appears just as Agatha jumps into Tarvek's arms. And with the Castle talking about her in a pretty dress. * Rebuilding his strength after a noxious knifing, Tweedle has (along with various spirits) by his side. As with almost everything/everyone with which/whom Tweedle comes in contact, it has a knife stuck in it. It is not presently known whether this violence was precipitated by the cheese declaring a competing claim to the Storm King throne. * Lord Whazizname is mad at Count Wolkerstorfer because of . * In St. Szpac Violetta is cheese and other food with Krosp watching and then the cheese. * On their way to Paris aboard Brother Ulm, the gang are treated to a meal, at the end of which Violetta inquires of Agatha: . (In the very next panel, Ulm enters a Paris tunnel.) * When the Castle fragment takes control of Beausoleil's body, the first thing he has him do is saying that he * A poster advertising Heterodyne Style Snail Cheese in the Black Market in Paris. (This is also where Varpa catches up with Tweedle's Smoke Knight and starts distracting him enough — —that Violetta notices them.) * Smoke Knight Varpa also under the name La Fromage Amore. * The grand Grandmother puts on in Paris has a cheese statue of Martellus as the Storm King. In Maxim Buys a Hat * Ognian requests from his waitress involving a freshly emptied grease trap, raw meat and "lots ov cheeze." By of the mini-arc, he is suggesting they go find someplace, and her arms are around his neck. (Note: she is never heard to *say* anything in terms of attraction. It is left to the reader to guess how much chemistry is actually occurring.) * Maxim tricks Ol' Man Death into surrendering his hat by asking for a hat sandwich and requesting it to go. This answers Ognian's as to why there is cheese on the hat. However, Oggie does not get around to noticing the note in Maxim's hand, nor did he hear Maxim with Ol' Man Death's granddaughter, Zeuxippe. In the Sketch Book * "Gilgamesh" and a "vat of cheese" are mentioned in mostly undecipherable text (which may be Geisterspeak) on a sketch of a female figure entitled " ". In Revenge of the Weasel Queen * According to Jorf Oxclonker, Ferretina's use for lusty young men involves . Depending on how one hears this phrase, it can be argued that this is not contrary to Zeetha's first conception nor what Ferretina actually does to Othar in the second part of the story. In Filler Art Work * Agatha's lab is apparently destroyed by the . (It turns out that flaming wheels of cheese are a thing. This page doesn't even make the first ten pages of Google search results for "flaming wheel of cheese".) In the Novels * In ''Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess'', it is mentioned that the Geisterdamen's Ghost Spiders produce a fluid which is used to make a rather tasty cheese. The belated revelation of the cheese's origin leads to queasy displeasure on the part of its previous consumer Tarvek. Category:Lists Category:Motifs Category:Comestibles Category:Language